


Opened by a Picture

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Complete, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Muggle Studies, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Pre-Relationship, Sexting, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: What happens with Malfoy accidentally sends Harry a picture of his cock by accident with their enchanted phones?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 1060
Collections: drarry 🥰😳





	Opened by a Picture

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a prompt I worked with. It was honestly a bit hard because I SUCK, and not the good suck, at dirty talk and sexting. It however nagged and nagged and nagged me. Like an itch in the back of my brain that gave me no choice but to finish it. So here you go. 3500k+ word porn. Hope it is semi satisfactory. 
> 
> A/N: Yes this is going to be a true one shot. HOWEVER SPOILER ALERT:  
This is also going to go hand in hand with my Blairon fic (Chocolate Pony). Basically telling how Draco and Harry’s relationship started in that one since they arent the main characters in it.
> 
> Fun Fact: A/N 2: I have created a group of own for all of my fics. You are free to share other ships, as I write them also, and other fandoms as I write flarrow also. Share other fic recs, fic art, fun ship memes. Im pretty loose and just want a community to share my fic love with. Always a great way to be up to date on my plans, share ideas, feedback etc etc. Feel free to join! Group is for 18 years+. UltimateUndesirable Fan Fic & Fan Art.

Harry looked at the mobile phone screen again. Apparently it had only been in the last year or so that Muggles had invented this “digitally sending pictures” method. McGonagall and the new Muggles studies professor had thought it would be brilliant for the 7th years and returning 8th years to study. Advancing technology in the muggle world, how it benefits them, and what it could mean for us. Mrs.Blately he had insisted it would also be fun.

Each phone was preloaded with all other students from their year since it was a required class now and they had to learn how to communicate with it. Mrs.Blately had said numbers could be exchanged between 7th and 8th years, but only when each party had given consent. It was part of the charms that had been placed within the phones to prevent people from merely giving out each other’s numbers without permission. 

An enchantment had also been made on the muggle phones to make their screen sizes larger. So it could accommodate the wizarding moving pictures instead of just the unmoving muggle ones. It moved a lot less than normal wizarding pictures, maybe only 3-5 seconds, but it was quite an improvement. 

Such muggle items being bewitched in such large numbers, to such an extent and for a studies program clearly had to have been approved by the Ministry before hand. Arthur had probably had the time of his life since the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department had been broadened and changed to simply Managed Muggle Artifacts. Harry wasn’t exactly sure who had come up with the idea with the phone study idea, especially just after the war, but evidently they saw the enchantments to be a necessary add. 

Watching the picture move again Harry’s nose twitched. He wondered if this was anything the Ministry or McGonagall had even considered a remote possibility of happening. Probably not. Sure he knew the basics of a muggle cell phone considering Dudley had had his own and many muggles he interacted with over the summers had them also. He hadn’t considered this being an option for their use though.

The cock was long and the pale fingers encased it beautifully as they stroked up and down the shaft slowly. Making the 3-5 seconds feel 10 times longer. He wasn’t sure if it was as thick as his own but feeling the bulge in his pants he doubted it. Blood was slowly filling it in odd anticipation and excitement making him feel heavy in the groin. 

The phone buzzed against his chest where he had set it to palm his growing erection after watching it replay for the 6th time. He wasn't sure if he was willing to cave to the desire and curiosity yet. Honestly Harry didn’t know what he was going to do. The picture was not meant for him but was he really going to let this go? Picking it up he read the newest message.

**Received: I’m getting impatient you prude. **

Harry wasn’t sure who Malfoy actually thought he was messaging but there was no way in hell he had meant to send it to him. He had tried ignoring the first few messages but the picture of the blond’s cock had taken him off guard causing him to literally gape at his phone. Apparently the man was determined for a response though having sent 3 more regular messages since then. Each time Harry’s shoulders sagged a little in unknown disappointment not seeing a picture attached. 

The ethical and right thing would be to tell him he had the wrong number. Yes that was the right thing to do but Harry couldn’t seem to make himself do it for some reason. He felt something heavy on him that was preventing him from typing “nice cock Malfoy but you’ve got the wrong number”. 

Malfoy was obviously familiar with doing this or was overly confident because he talked such dirty things so bluntly. Things that were so enticing and he wondered why he and Ginny never talked with that amount of want. How he was going to shove whoever he had meant to message into an alcove and fuck him right there. Ramming him so hard students walking by would hear them. Tugging on their bollocks until they were begging for release

It was embarrassingly hot reading Malfoy writing things like that and even more so imagining them. Harry had never been with a bloke before, or anyone besides Ginny for that matter. The idea though now that it had entered his mind? Watching another cock that was not his own being stroked seductively and paired with Malfoy’s words was making him more than curious. 

If all his blood wasn’t flowing to his cock now he would be questioning more things about himself. Being as it was though all he could think about was rubbing himself off and ignoring the vibration on his chest. Finally though he succumbed, fingers moving hesitantly and cautiously like the phone might bite him since it wouldn’t stop buzzing. He was absolutely barmy but when had he ever not mental? Especially when it came to Malfoy.

_ Sent: I don’t think you want it.  _

**Received: You know I do.**

Harry snorted. The blond’s response had been super quick and his confidence was still clearly high. When would he figure out the mistake? Maybe he just needed a little longer. Then Harry could have a good laugh while Malfoy was traumatized with humiliation. 

_ Sent: You sure about that?  _

**Received: What do you think? One of us is hard here.**

_ Sent: Oh Im hard alright. Really want it? You sure? _

**Received: Someone's needing their ego stroke are they? You have to show me what I'm working with before I can stroke anything. **

Harry squeezed his eyes shut painfully tight at the image of Malfoy wanking him. It was more arousing than he dared to admit to himself as he imagined it. He hadn’t been lying in the slightest saying he was hard also. His half hard growing cock having moved to full glory teasing the blond.

Was he really going to do this? Send a picture of his cock to Malfoy? Why wasn’t he just saying he had the wrong number? Turning off his phone and ignoring him? For some reason it was feeling like a competition to him. Who would participate for the longest amount of time and how far were they willing to go.

Giving his hardness a few final tugs he reluctantly let go of himself so he could try and figure out the sending picture option. He already knew how to take pictures but he hadn’t tried sending them yet. They had learned it a class or 2 ago but it wasn’t like he paid much attention in muggle studies. He knew most of the basics as it was.

**Received: Any day now.**

_ Sent: Hold on you tosser I’m figuring out how to do it.  _

_ _ His left hand wouldn’t cooperate and it was frustrating. It didn’t want to hold the phone and work the buttons at the same time. So Harry switched hands even though he much preferred to wank with his right hand. Gripping his erection at the base he slowly stroked up with a twist of his wrist. Snapping the picture Harry made sure to hold his hand steady in the air, and longer than necessary just to make sure it had taken a clear shot. 

Looking at the screen he felt oddly pleased. It was kind of erotic to look at himself like that, and the picture had turned out good if he could say so himself. He could have gotten closer but that was all. 

_ Sent: -picture-  _

_ _

_ _ The rush of adrenaline he got after hitting send was hair raising and thrilling. Had Malfoy felt this rush when he sent the picture of his cock? Or was his adrenaline because he was sending it to the blond?

Harry’s cheeks suddenly heated up realizing what he had just done. It caused him to smile like a mad man because he had officially lost his mind. He had sent a picture of his prick to Malfoy and he had seen the man’s cock. Bloody hell he was hard and touching himself because of Malfoy! The whole thing was absurd and his face started to hurt from continuing to stifle his laughter. 

Grabbing his wand he threw up a silencing charm around his bed. Waking up Ron or Neville and the potential of Malfoy hearing him was to great at this point. That was the last thing he wanted to happen right now.

_ Sent: Are you looking at it? Hmm? I cant believe how hard you've made me. _

**Received: Oh I’m looking alright. You're beautiful and I can’t quit touching myself. Just wait. I’m going to suck the air out of you tomorrow.**

Pleasant shivers washed over Harry’s skin. He could see various scenarios where the blond was on his knees. Stroking himself. Taking his cock in his mouth. Between classes under the invisibility cloak. Quidditch pitch. In an abandoned hallway while everyone was eating dinner….

_ Sent: Fuck don’t say that. I won't be able to keep my eyes off you. _

**Received: Good. I want you to look at me. Look at me and know Im going to be hard every time. Just thinking about what you will do to me. **

_ Sent: Oh yea? What am I going to do? Besides stuff that cheeky mouth of yours with my cock?  _

_ _

_ _ Harry let out a breathy laugh finally and stroked his cock loosely after he hit send. Cheeky fucker did need his face stuffed full of cock. It was a much better use. Specifically if it was his shaft the blond’s lips were wrapped around.

**Received: How about you bury that thick cock of yours in my ass? Fucking me like you hate me.**

A growl deep in his throat rumbled. He could easily fuck Malfoy like he hated him. Even if he didnt truly hate him anymore that fire was still there. Just pound into his tight arse without mercy. He wanted more visuals for that new found fantasy.

_ Sent: Is that what you want? I might just do it if you let me. Bend you over and pound your tight little arse like an animal. _

**Received: Fuck. You’re just filthy you are. Going along with this. Filthier than I even imagined and trust me I have.**

_ Sent: You’re the one that sent me a picture of your cock. Pretty sure that makes you the filthy one. Just a little slut that I want to shag now. _

_ _

_ _ Harry started stroking his cock faster having said it, or typed it or whatever. Malfoy was a little slut for sending out pictures of his cock. He would have to shag him senseless if he wanted to keep talking like this otherwise he would wank himself raw until the end of the school year. Or he would have to find a way to completely avoid the blond.

**Received: I'll be your little slut. Flaunting my arse around for you. Just waiting for the moment you’d take me. Shagging me into a wall. **

_ Sent: Can you see it? I’m going to stretch you until you break. Until you willingly just come apart for me.  _

**Received: You have no idea how hard I am right now. I’m going to end up waking Blaise if I wank any harder. I keep watching that picture. I’m practically drooling. I wish you were inside me right now. **

_ _ Harry had to drop the phone against his forehead to keep himself from moaning to loud to that one. Silencing charm or not. Imagining the tight confines of Malfoy’s arse vs the slick slide of a pussy. He wanted to cram his fist in his mouth as he stroked himself faster realizing the former sounded much more enticing. Especially when paired with a writhing tall blond beneath him.

Would it be the same for him? Harry’s hand picked up speed, dragging his thumb across the slit smearing precum so his hand would glide even faster. Would he want a cock inside his arse? Just the way Malfoy was wishing there was one inside him? The idea had him bearing down onto nothing just thinking about it.

_ Sent: Good. Wake him. Wank even harder thinking about me being inside that tight little hole of your’s. If you’re good I might even let you have my arse.  _

**Received: If I’m good? Your arse? Don’t tease me like that. I had to bite my lip and almost drew blood to keep from moaning. A silencing charm isn't worth putting down this phone.**

_ Sent: Merlin this thing needs more enchantments or something. I want to hear those noises I know you are making. Moaning and groaning for my cock.  _

**Received: Just get over here then. **

_ _ Furrowing his brows Harry’s hand stilled and his whimpers died out that had started when thinking about the noises the blond was surely making. Did the bloke he was seeing often visit the dorms? How did they get in the portrait? Or were they a fellow 8th year?

_ Sent: What? _

_ _

**Received: Come on. We are so close I don’t know if I have any restraint left. I want you and to cum so bad. You’re right down there. This is bloody torture.**

_ Sent: I do want you. More than I realized.  _

_ _

_ _ Harry thrust his cock up into fist again to resume his pace. Thinking about how much he wanted Malfoy right now. In what ways he didn’t fully know. Maybe this whole messaging thing had gone to his head once he had seen the man’s cock and read his suggestive words. He didn’t want to think about it right now or who he was actually seeing. He only wanted to cum and he would figure out the rest later.

**Received: Clearly lust clouds your brain. So come here before either of us think too much. **

_ Sent: You’re right. I can hardly think straight.  _

Shaking his head Harry tried to ignore his worried thoughts from the blond’s words and continued climbing towards his climax. Whoever Malfoy thought he was wouldn’t be coming over to him. So he would just have to hurry up and quit messaging the prat back. Then tomorrow it would be the other blokes problem to deal with while he laughed to himself about it all. 

**Received: Then don’t think Potter. I’m not daft. Your cock looks nothing like Hunter’s. Which is a plus just so you know.**

The little blood left in Harry's face drained as he read the message. His phone dropped from his hand and the other flew off his cock like it had been shocked. Hunter? The 7th year American exchange student? Potter? 

Harry started to panic. Malfoy knew it was him and they were in the same bloody boys dorm room thanks to the 8th year house crap and oh Merlin this was a bad idea. He knew he should have ignored it but it was Malfoy and his cock and….

Suddenly the drapes on his bed swung open causing him to scramble up from his lying position. He wanted to grab for his wand but he stilled as a naked Draco Malfoy basically jumped into his lap. The blond pushed him back down against the bed. Harry didn’t even get a chance to admire the cock he had already seen, his eyes to stuck on Malfoy’s hungry looking face. 

His own throbbing erection was now being weighed down by the man’s bare arse. The sudden weight and skin on skin friction caused him to hiss when Malfoy adjusted his knees but he was silenced by a heavy kiss. The blond’s tongue invading his lips easily. They were already parted slightly in shock. 

Harry inhaled sharply in shock as Malfoy began sucking and nibbling on his lips. Caressing his face with his hands encouraging Harry to reciprocate. So he did. He began returning the kiss lazily, wanting to keep their lips attached as they moved. They were soft, wet and delectable. Harry was pretty sure he could snog Malfoy forever with lips like these. 

** “**Hunter already knows how to send pictures. Wouldn’t need to figure it out. Gryffindor sheets. Scar on your hand Potter,” Malfoy said breathlessly pulling back from all his kisses in between each fact. It was like the Slytherin was drunk on arousal. 

Malfoy seemed to equally want their lips to stay connected as Harry was bringing his own hands to the blond’s face, but he also seemed adamant on talking also. “I’ve seen those lines turn white when you clench your fist so much….” Malfoy shivered against him in what seemed to be pleasure. “Quit thinking already. You’ve got me so wound up I highly doubt you can get me off you with an orgasm. Even if you hexed me Id start cumming.” 

Harry whimpered at the visual involuntarily. He could see, feel, taste, and hear the blond falling backwards with a yelp as cum coated his cock. The visual was better with Harry hovering just above him as he came though. It caused him to whimper more at the craziness of the whole thing. 

“Oh like that idea do you?” Malfoy dragged his arse across Harry’s trapped cock causing him to hiss again at the rough friction. “Merlin you’re so hot like this Potter. Fucking dirty boy. Want to be dirtier? Still want to fuck me?”

“Yes. Fuck yes,” Harry whispered breathlessly in defeat as his hands mindlessly dragged down the blond’s thighs. Suddenly he found himself squeezing them in desperation to hold on. His mind swimming as Malfoy lifted himself to line up his cock before sinking down slowly and smoothly onto his length. Harry expected to feel more resistance, more pull on the skin. It was just as different as he had expected it to be from pussy, tighter and hotter, but he was surprised at the ease and slickness.

“Feel how open I am? I’ve been over there. On the other side of this room fucking myself on my fingers thinking of your cock. You should see the amount of lube on my sheets.” Malfoy was panting slightly as he rolled his hips in circles. “They weren’t enough though,” he moaned.

The blond began rocking back and forth on his cock making little pitiful noises but he stilled just as soon as he had started. “Merlin you’re as thick as you looked. I wasn’t joking Potter. You better be as close as I am because this isn’t going to last.” His voice was serious and desperate. 

Harry exhaled the air he didn’t know he had been holding when the blond quit talking. His own eyes were blown wide as he allowed himself to be consumed with the tight heat. An overwhelming stimulation when paired with the sight of Malfoy so carelessly sitting on his cock. Was this even real? He realized he didn’t care though. He also didn’t notice that his hands were being pulled like a magnet until they hit the blond’s ass with a smack, grabbing the fleshy globes with a throaty growl. 

“I am. I so am, oh fuck just move,” Harry pleaded. It came out as a demand though that the blond quickly obeyed. 

It wasn’t more than a minute before Malfoy had his hands on Harry’s chest, bouncing up and down as his cock as it slid in and out of him. The amount of thoughtless confidence he was emitting was just as intoxicating as the sensations boiling in his blood. Holding onto the man’s arse cheeks lightly he encouraged and guided him. Making sure he kept up the pace and stayed on him as he moved. 

Then Malfoy was cumming on him. Creamy liquid spurting onto his stomach where the man’s cock had been slapping against him. The blond’s mouth was hanging open but his eyes were shut and his fingers were flexing against his pectorals. It was mesmerizing and as much as he wanted to watch it continue when Malfoy’s arsehole began pulsing around his hard shaft Harry knew he was done.

“Ohhh….” Harry’s voice struggled to come out as he was being torn between all the different sights and feelings. He gripped the blond’s hips tightly, hard enough there was sure to be bruises, and held the man in place as he gave ruthless thrusts upwards. Forcing his cock into the endless heat of Malfoy’s arse before cumming hard. 

Keeping himself buried to the hilt, deep as possible Harry rolled the blond’s bottom against his pelvis. So hard that his pubic hair pulled with each grind he made with Malfoy’s body. Making sure the sensitive head of his cock got to rub against all the surrounding hot, smooth, tight, inner flesh as he finished emptying himself.

Finally his grip lessened and Malfoy took the opportunity to roll off. Laying right next to him and not fleeing like Harry expected him to. They were silent except for the panting filling the air as they both continued to come down from their orgasms. Harry tried not to think about how he had just shagged Draco Malfoy, and how the man was laying right next to him. He hadn't expected this when he had responded to the man’s message. A simple wank had been his end goal.

“Are you still going to suck the air out of me tomorrow?” Harry asked the canopy randomly and blankly to end the wordless silence. The whole thing was surreal and it felt weird having the blond laying next to him. Naked. On his bed. He still wasn’t sure what had happened.

“Tomorrow?” Malfoy chuckled lowly still sounding a little out of breath. The vibrations gave Harry goosebumps. “You get 5 minutes to recover Potter and then my lips are going to be wrapped around that cock until you pass out from pleasure.” 

Harry let out a shuddering exhale that was filled with anticipation. Oh yes he wanted that. Along with everything else Malfoy and that picture had made him think about. He was going to shag the blond senseless. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Woo for sucking at dirty talk but being too stubborn to scrap the prompt!


End file.
